


Table for Three

by kotaka_kun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: The Baratie has an age restriction on their children’s menu, but hearing one couple’s story, Sanji decides that it’s only right to make an exception. Warning for minor character death, mentions of cancer, hospitalization. Slightly supernatural. Based off of true events.





	Table for Three

The couple that had walked in had seemed like any other couple at first. The woman had long blond hair, a beautiful smile, and a melodic voice that Sanji could only describe as angelic. However, Sanji knew he had no room to even begin to flirt, as she was so clearly smitten with the curly haired man with a long nose she stood beside. And it was obvious that the man was just as head over heels for her by the soft look in his eye every time he looked at her.

Sanji sat them at a table by the window and was about to leave them with the menu, when the man stopped him.

"Would it be possible for us to order the hamburger steak from the children's menu?" he asked, much to the obvious dismay of his partner.

"Usopp-san, I told you we can't-" she began.

"Its worth a try, Kaya." the man - Usopp - said.

Sanji looked from Usopp to Kaya, then to Usopp again.

"I'm very sorry, but at our restaurant, we have an age restriction on the children's menu only available to customers under the age of twelve." Sanji explained apologetically.  The man's face fell, as did the woman's, and Sanji couldn't help but think there was a deeper reason behind their request. "Might I be so intrusive to ask why you wanted to order from the children's menu?" They looked so disappointed, Sanji couldn't help but ask.

The woman shuffled through her bag, before pulling out her wallet and showing him the photo so carefully placed in the display pocket.

The photo was of the couple saw before him, but between them in a hospital bed sat a little boy, appearing to be no older than the age of six. He was bald, and had a couple of tubes going into each arm, as well as a breathing tube, and yet despite all of that, he wore the brightest smile Sanji had ever seen. To the boy's right sat Usopp, wearing a Santa beard and hat grinning widely,  while Kaya, to the boy's left, had on a more reserved smile, but a genuine one nonetheless. Both she and the boy wore deer antler headbands, with a ribbon connected to a bell around their necks. It was clear that they'd been a happy family.

"His name is Tony. This was taken on his birthday." Kaya began, her voice small. "December twenty fourth, the day before Christmas. Hence the..." She gestured to their outfits, a momentary smile coming to her face before it faded again. "He had just turned four when he was diagnosed with cancer. But he fought it, and he was going to be discharged today. But things took a sudden turn for a worse, and-" She choked up, pulling out her handkerchief and sniffling into it, and Sanji couldn't find any words to offer. He hadn't thought for a moment that they'd suffered such a loss.

"We promised him that we'd take him out to dinner tonight. As a celebration." Usopp picked up where Kaya had left off. "He loved this place, and the year he was in the hospital, he wasn't able to get any, so we thought it'd be nice to bring him to get food he loves, y'know?"

They didn't need to say any more for Sanji to realize just why they were asking to order from the children's menu - their wish to do this and remember their child in this way deeply moved him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said lowly, "You have my deepest condolences."

The couple bowed their head slightly in thanks.

"And," Sanji took a deep breath, "I will be back with your hamburger steaks shortly."

Eyes suddenly full of hope, Kaya and Usopp looked at him, and he offered a small smile.

"I cannot refuse customers that tell me a story such as yours. It's an honor that you have such an attachment to an establishment like ours." Sanji said humbly.

"Thank you." Kaya breathed shakily, Usopp reaching across the table and taking her trembling hand.

"Thank you." Usopp echoed.

"You are most welcome." Sanji said with a nod.

* * *

"Why does table twelve only have two kid's hamburger steaks on order?" Patty called across the kitchen at Sanji, who stood at the stoves, prepping the order.

"If you have time to worry about other people's orders, make sure the shit you serve is at least a little edible." the blond yelled back.

"Oi, Sanji, you know the policy-" Carne started.

"Fuck off." Sanji growled. "If my old man wants to kick me out for breaking that shitty rule of his, so be it."

"Oh man, if Zeff really does kick you out, we're gonna have a fuckin' field day!" Patty snickered, sauntering off to do whatever the fuck it was he did in this goddamn kitchen. Sanji didn't give two shits about the assholes he worked alongside in this restaurant. The customers were what mattered in the end anyway.

Finally plating the dishes, he shed his cook's uniform, and headed out with them neatly lined up on a tray.

"Thank you for waiting, three hamburger steaks." he said as he arrived at the table, setting a plate down in front of each of them, and then setting the third one down beside them.

"Three? But-" Usopp began, but stopped short when the meaning behind the gesture hit him all at once. Kaya, who had been on the verge of tears since telling Sanji their story, let her tears fall.

"It's on the house tonight." Sanji added.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us." Kaya sobbed. "Thank you."

* * *

Sanji was in charge of closing that night. He'd gotten a scolding of sorts from Zeff, but even that shitty old geezer admitted that the couple had deserved an exception to the restaurant's policy. It wasn't like Sanji's old man didn't have a heart. In fact, he was pretty kind-hearted when it came to customer service. He was just a pain in the ass to work with.

Just as Sanji locked the back door behind him and headed out onto the main street, he spotted a young boy standing at the corner, as if he was waiting for someone.

Waiting for someone at this time of night? That couldn't be right. But before he could call out to him, the boy spoke.

"Thanks, mister." he said, and Sanji blinked. Was the kid talking to him?

"What're you thanking me for?" Sanji asked, coming closer. In the light of the nearby streetlamp, he could see the boy had fluffy hair and big eyes, freckles dotting his cheeks. "What are you doing out here at this hour anyway? Where are your parents?" Maybe he should call the cops...

The kid didn't respond, and just smiled brightly.

"I gotta go. But thank you for the hamburger steak. It was yummy."

Sanji was busy patting himself down for his phone that he didn't realize what the kid had said right away. Head snapping up, he opened his mouth to demand to know what the kid meant, but was startled to find that the kid wasn't there.

Looking up and down the street, there was no sign of the boy anywhere.

It took him a while to come to terms with what he'd just witnessed, or at least, what he thought he witnessed. Lighting a cigarette, he took a long drag and blew it out, looking up at the night sky as he did. The stars seemed to shine just a little brighter, and when he caught sight of a shooting star, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're welcome, Tony. I'm glad you liked it." Sanji called. 


End file.
